Shiny Verse ! Season 1
Shiny Verse is an anime written by Cure Shiny, It was an alternate re-telling of Pretty Cure and many other franchises. Viewer discretion is advised. Summary Fifteen years before our story start, an Eldritch King from the Divine Mechanoids Republic has been injured in a battle and founded by a couple in Trump Kingdom. As he spends his time with them, he falls in love with their new-born daughter and wants to marry her. In order to achieve his ambition, the Eldritch King hired his best friend the Heroes Of Absolute Justice Senpuji Gaine to assasinate his savior and taken their child under his own care. He named the child Makoto Kenzaki and intended to raise her as his future wife. But one day, Makoto Kenzaki power awaken and she has been chosen to be the Trump Kingdom first Precure. With her duty reducing the time she spent with him and straining the relationship they have before. The Eldritch King has no choice but to make a plan to punish her for her sin of ignoring him. He will destroy her Kingdom, her hope, her dream, her duty and everything she held dear so the only thing she has left is him. Especially Marie Ange the queen of Trump Kingdom who he thought trying to taking away Makoto from him. Using his position as the Kingdom advisor and friend to the queen. He has manipulated the Kingdom into a conflict of hopelessness where they can't escape from their pre-planned destruction. As Makoto is chained by her own father as he forcing her to witness the repeated demise of her beloved kingdom. She has learned that her entire life was built around satisfying the desire of her father and for her to stray from that holy path is a sin. And her beloved kingdom demise is entirely her fault for placing her duty over the need of her benevolent father. Character Eldritch Abomination Allstar Cure Shiny: A great hero who defend Trump Kingdom from the Grandark Army million year ago. However due to Marie Ange incorrect timing in summoning him, namely in the middle of his date with Higashi Setsuna, he is angered and instead destroyed her Kingdom. He considered himself Setsuna Knight In Shining Armor. His hobby is stalking Setsuna, and eliminating the hypotenuse. Cure Grimdark: An eldritch abomination who destroy the Labyrinth and cause Higashi Setsuna a lot of grief. However, because he doing the deed while in the form of Marie Ange, nobody knew it was him who did it and blame it on Marie Ange instead. He was Cure Shiny brother and romantically interest in Aono Miki. The Queen Of Light: Cure Shiny and Cure Grimdark precious little sister. She actively help Saber Kenzaki in his effort of spreading false propaganda and slandering the good name of Marie Ange. Queen is also the reason Pretty Cure Allstar believe Cure Shiny in the first place. She has absolute faith in her brother and believes they're the absolute apex of goodness and justice. Despite many of their action contradicting it blatantly. Despite her desire to find a charming, Queen is off-limit due to her over-protective brother. Category:Shiny Verse